A Day On Set
by kradnohikari
Summary: Gonard is smarter then he lets on and he has a crush on the Lily Moo's star Mikey Simon. When Ozu has another crazy plan, the two get paired together... But sparks fly and feelings become known. Slash! Mikey X Gonard!


**Disclaimer- **I do not own any characters in this little story, they belong to the creators of Kappa Mikey.. What a wonderful thing indeed. I do own this little plot bunny though... Whoo!

**Warnings- **Slash, some odd moments, a smart Gonard... And I think that is all...

**Pairing- **Mikey X Gonard

I was watching Kappa Mikey, and this came to my mind... I love the magical sandwhich, and thought what if Gonard was really smart, and he just acted like he wasn't... This is what came out of that idea, and me being the crazy I am made it a slash... So hard to do slash sometimes. -cries-

For those would be flamers I do not care for the comments you write. The flames will fuel my bonfire of love. -winks- Things go smoother, and easier if everyone keeps their negative opinion tothemselves...

* * *

Mikey Simon jumped, as he started to hear the familiar music of the TV show he was currently working on the set of. The Lily Mu theme song ended only moments later, causing him to start his act on one of Japan's most popular TV shows. Looking around, he watched his friends/co workers circle around each other, playing the script Guano wrote so well. Lines were muttered, but the light redhead was lost in his thoughts, and staring at the evil villain of the show known as Gonard. 

"Kappa Mikey your friends can't save you this time." The purple, muscular giant boomed. His face forming into a smirk, as he pointed what looked like a high-tech hair dryer at the three other actors. Each was hanging by a rope, twisted around their bodies until they could move, but Mikey knew that all of it was fake. Nothing like would ever happen in real life.

Raising his masked face, he held out a finger, pointing it in what he thought was menacing. "Gonard you will never win…" His sentence was cut off, although it played in his head perfectly well. '…for I am Kappa Mikey! And here we go again another set broken.' His thoughts were correct for seconds later the beam supporting the tied up members of the cast fell.

Crashing to the ground in a large heap, the trio untangled themselves. "We don't have time for this!" Guano, a small purple creature with a crystal imbedded in his stomach spoke, ripping chunks of fur out with every word. The rest of the cast, watched him pace back and forth, each had that knowing look on their face. Ozu was coming soon.

It didn't take long for the booming footsteps to come into earshot, and the ramblings of the older producer's Yes Man to be heard. It sent a small shiver down everyone's spines. "Ozu is here!" Gonard screamed, pointing out the obvious, before pulling out a sandwich, swallowing it whole.

"We're going to get…" Lily the drama and beauty queen of the small gaggle of friends stated. Her statement was cut off by the appearance of the man they feared most. He was known to tear people apart limb from if he got mad enough. None of them wanted to test that rumor.

The graying man crossed him arms, looking around the room through the slits of his black pools. "Why is no one working?" His voice was deathly calm, which meant something very bad was going to happen for whoever crossed his path. This time it just happened to be Mikey Simon.

"The beam we were using fell apart." The American was the one to say something, his hands moving around in the air as he did so. Everyone behind him, shook their heads fervently, trying to tell him not to say anything. Mikey listened to no one. He had surmised one day while on one of his thinking sprees (which didn't happen very often) that this was the reason everyone got into so much trouble. His mind and mouth didn't care that day.

"Broke?" Yes Man jumped out in front of Ozu in the way that only he could. Placing a hand on his large circular wire frames, he pushed them up. He peered at them all, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, he knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't help, but take some joy in it.

As everyone shook their heads no. (Including Mikey this time, who had finally caught on.) Gonard shook his head yes. "It's over there look!" He even pointed over to it. The sighs he received in return made him shrug and ask what was wrong. When he got no response he just pulled out another sandwich. 'Yum food!' As he started to munch on his food, his pools traveled to the one person who hadn't sighed turning his stupid escape Mikey Simon. 'I wonder what his problem is?' The normally dumb man said to himself, revealing the side that only him and his mother knew about. Gonard had two different personalities. Around his friends and on set he acted like a clueless idiot, who only thought about food, but at home showed his true intellect. He was a very smart person, but chose not to show it.

"You broke it!" Ozu's head grew ten times bigger than it's normal size, as flames started to spout out around him. It was a normal occurrence though, so no one in the studio panicked or thought to put it out.

Slowly each member of the Lily Mu teams snuck away, tiptoeing to the nearest exit. They all made it, expect for one. "Mikey!" The teenager stopped, turning around, looking at his superior and boss.

"Yes?" His voice stuttered, as he thought of all the horrible things he would go through in just a few short minutes. It didn't last long, for the other's voice tore him away a few moments into the maiming.

"This show needs more publicity."

The words made Mikey cringe. He remembered the last time his boss thought they needed publicity. Gonard had ended up 'dating' Lily for all of a day, before having his heart 'broken' when the woman picked Guano instead. The two of them still had an underlying tension going through them every time they talked. And if Mikey Simon could pick up on it, it was bad. The actor wondered what would happen to him. 'Would I be forced to date that banshee?' He shuddered at the thought, then tried to move onto the happier side of things. 'Mitsuki wouldn't be so bad, but Gonard would be so much better.' The young man felt his heart leap at the mention of the older, taller, broader man. He pushed the feelings aside, waiting to see what the other had to say.

"I want you and…." Ozu started, before he pulled the one person he didn't want in the world, in front of him. Lily.

"Lily to date. We need to make the tabloids." Yes Man screamed, finishing up what Ozu had started.

Lily scoffed, flecking off a piece of imaginary dirt. "I don't think so. Remember what happened last time." She started to walk away, but was stopped when she heard the threat that was uttered to her.

"No paycheck for a month."

"Mikey, where are you going to take me?" Lily was instantly attached to the skinny arm of the other, she cringed a little, holding down the choking that threatening to overcome her, but stopped. She looked at Ozu casting him a dark look, before pulling on the arm she was wrapped around. When the new 'couple' walked outside of the eyesight of their boss, she quickly dropped the act. "Mikey Simon you will only be able to touch me in public." With those words she huffed down the hallway in the direction of her room.

Mikey just stood there wondering why the world hated him. He missed the large shadow that moved, confirming that Gonard had been watching the exchange inside the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom can you believe what he did?!" Gonard yelled watching his mother bake some cookies. His hands were clenched at his sides, as he sat on a large bar stool. He was currently ranting out his frustrations and feelings about the American actor to the one person who cared and would listen.

His mother stopped for a minute, adjusting the tie that held her bright blue hair back. Lifting her small, lithe body up, she turned to face her son, her pools a warm shade of blue. "Honey did you hear the whole conversation?" She looked down for a moment, before closing the gap between the oven and the small tile island.

Gonard looked down at the table, feeling a blush rise onto his face. He had never thought that maybe his good friend was forced into it. He just kind of assumed, but one couldn't blame him. Mikey always talked about how much he would have loved to date Lily, it just never crossed his mind.

The woman took the silence, as a admission of jumping to conclusions. Something her son had received from his father's side of the family. "Talk to him Gonard, and if he isn't taken, then you should admit how you really feel. You never know he might like you back." She smiled, a twinkle appearing in her pool.

The blue haired teenager looked up, wondering how much his mother knew. Shaking his head, he stood up, walking out of the room with a wave and a quick thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey looked around the very expensive restaurant he was in. Across from him sat Lily, the annoying banshee. Feeling out of place, he tried to focus on getting to know the girl he had come to know as shallow. "So Lily…" He looked down at the menu in his hands, not really reading the words. "What are you getting for lunch?" He looked down at his watch quickly, seeing that it really was lunch time.

The lady in question, just scoffed at the menu, before looking over at her partner. "What do you think I'm getting?" She tried to say it as sweetly as possible, wondering if all the flashing around them was because of cameras focused on them. She trailed off of those memories figuring she would find out sooner or later. Lily just hoped it was sooner, the camera could never take a picture of her bad side.

"May I take your order?" A waitress came up to the table and asked. Her voice sugary sweet, as sweat trickled down her forehead. She noticed that the woman of the party had started to spout flames around her. Not wanting to stay for longer than necessary she was glad when the two crazies ordered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonard picked up his pace, as he continued his short walk to Mikey's apartment. Coming closer to it, he could hear the sounds of someone snoring. A sure sign that Mikey was home. Grinning, the blue haired man ran to the door, knocking on the object as he regained his breath.  
It didn't take long for Mikey to come over, his body slumped over in exhaustion. "How did you put up with Lily?" The words fell from the teen's tried lips before he could stop it. He knew he was being rude, but to him it was a part of his normal personality. He motioned for the shocked Gonard to come in though, watching the other's ass as he swayed in. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he plopped down on the couch next to his friend. Straying to the edge of the couch, he made sure to put enough space between himself and his friend. 'I wonder what Gonard would think if I told him I liked him?' Mikey snorted at the thought.

Gonard looked over at his friend curiously. Clearing his throat, he turned his body so that he faced the teen. "I wanted to ask you something." His blue pools averted downwards, as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to know if you were really dating Lily or if it's another one of Ozu's crazy stunts?" The words came out faster then the blue haired man had wanted, but he left it at that. He knew full well that Mikey would be able to decipher what he had said, though he was only fairly certain the man wouldn't understand the meaning behind it. Jealously was something Gonard had never felt before, but the nasty emotion had crept into his voice.

Mikey blinked once, twice, three times before falling backwards into the sofa. The couch pillows formed a mold around his head, keeping it in place. He was glad for that this one time. Closing his brown hues from sight, he sighed deeply, reminded once more of how tiring 'dating' Lily was. "The second one." He didn't have the energy to say much else.

"Okay." Gonard fought to keep his happiness from spilling over into his voice. Casting a glance at the tired teenager, he stood up. "I'm going to go." He left with a small wave.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey Simon!" Ozu screamed, as he waited for his newest star to come over. He looked down at the newspaper, noticing that there wasn't a single thing about Lily and him in it. It seemed that this time his plan wasn't going to work. "Better to dismiss it earlier." Yes Man didn't say anything, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Mikey jogged over, in his normal street clothes. 'Please say Lily and I broke up. Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeee.' He begged in his mind, wondering how stupid it would sound if he said it aloud. It seemed as if his prayers were finally met and answered.

"You and Lily are over." The old producer and owner of the show held his hand out, stopping Yes Man in his tracks. He watched relief spread across the teenagers face. Holding up a finger, he broke out in a wicked grin. 'This should help those two insolent fools get together.' Mind racking with glee, he told Mikey the next part to his plan. "I want you and Gonard to start dating. Homosexuals are all the rage now!" He pulled out the cover of the magazine he had bought the day earlier. On the front cover was the band that they had fought with when Lily Mu stole their phone.

Mikey nodded slowly, trying to bend his brain around the idea of dating Gonard. Sure it wouldn't be an actual date, but the actor figured it was a start. 'Maybe Gonard will date me for real.' "Where are we going?" He choked out his words halfway through.

"To a movie in…" Ozu looked down at his watch.

"Ten minutes!" Yes Man screamed, finishing the sentence.

For the hundredth time, Mikey wondered where Ozu got the man. He ignored the urge to ask, and walked away. He had to find Gonard.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonard sat down in one of the back row seats, hands full of different types of food. He watched mesmerized as Mikey sat down next to him, turning his attention to the black screen almost immediately. The blue haired man could feel the tension running them, as the silence became overbearing. 'What should I say?' He thought, popping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"What are we watching?" Mikey asked, feeling his palms sweat. He cringed as he thought of the attitude he had taken up. 'This is so unlike me.'

"Some corny action flick with lots of violence." Gonard replied, moving to rest his hands on the other's. He hoped that Ozu had set this up for more than publicity, his mother had said something along those lines earlier that morning.

"Cool!" Mikey kept his hand still, feeling the sweat trickling off it. Gonard was holding his hand. The thought almost made him squeal.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think what Ozu did is going to help those clueless boys?" Mitsuki asked, leaning over the small dinning room table.

"Who cares? This means Mikey will be out of my way." Lily crossed her arms, looking at the television screen. "OMG!" Her mouth dropped as a news report appeared, displaying Mikey and Gonard holding hands, and skipping through flowers that magically appeared on the sidewalk they were talking down.

"What?" Mitsuki turned, her jaw dropping as well. She looked at the screen wondering what the hell was going on.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey were you serious in the theater when you said that the movie was boring enough to help you summon up the courage to tell you that you love me?" Gonard looked at the younger, shorter teenager, tightening his hold around the other's hand.

"Yes. Were you serious?" Mikey looked, freaking out. He didn't know if he could live without the other. He was ready to pull his hand away, when he found he couldn't. A finger touched his chin, causing him to jerk up out of instinct.

Gonard looked into the honey hues of his lover (at least he hoped). Leaning forwards, he closed the gap between himself and Mikey. When their lips met, he was met with tongue along his lower lips. Grinning the actor knew that is was going to be okay. They would be together. Opening his mouth, he let the other's tongue slip through.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The actors were finally finishing the last scene of the last episode of Lily Mu for the season. Mikey stood fully dressed in his Kappa Mikey outfit, pointing a gun at Gonard. He let the script roll through his head. "You will never win this Gonard."

The purple dressed actor, tossed his head back, laughing. "That's what you think Kappa Mikey." Gonard bent down and pulled out what looked boomerang. Pressing a button the device extended, leaving two very sharp blades on each end. "This is the end."

Mikey rolled his eyes, and snorted. "I don't think so." He watched the villain threw his weapon, jumping at the last second, then ducking as the item came around. He watched as Gonard's pools grew wide and he ran away. "Take that Gonard!"

The corny music played once more, signaling the end of the episode. Smiling Mikey jumped off the edge, walking to Gonard. Standing on his toes, he whispered into the other's ears. "Wanna go hang out in my room?" He pulled away a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... Whoo! 


End file.
